


Sock on the Doorknob

by emeraldlilie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Destiel, Blow Jobs, College - AU, Dean's kinda clueless, Dominant Sam, Gabriel's POV, It's all legal, M/M, No Dialogue, Rimming, Sabriel - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, and horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldlilie/pseuds/emeraldlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of Dean and Gabriel graduating Gabriel finally meets the 'little' brother Dean's been bragging about for years, but Dean's kinda horny and insist that Sam stay with Gabriel for the night. Sam is also horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sock on the Doorknob

**Author's Note:**

> So I got bored and wrote smut, dirty smut, but probably not that dirty. I've actually been writing alot recently so this is just the first of many one shots I'll be posting soon, hopefully. It also contains no actual dialogue, more as a test to me than anything else, but I've wrote like it before so if you've read my other stuff it's not that odd. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, comments and kudos are always loved, and give me incentive to post more often.  
> Warning: has not been betaed so grammar and spelling mistakes are bound to be ahead.

\- Sock on the Doorknob -

Dean Winchester needed to be shot, at least that was one of Gabriel’s passing thoughts over dinner. For four years it’d been nothing but Sammy this and Sammy that, how smart Sammy was, how kind Sammy was. Always flashing that picture of ‘little’ Sammy with the bowl cut and huge smile. Okay, Dean was a proud big brother, never thinking ill of his sibling, Gabriel could respect that, but to fail to mention that his brother was now a six foot plus, walking, talking, epitome of sex on a stick, Gabriel was having serious misgivings about his friendship with the elder Winchester. After all, hadn’t he very nobility and selflessly offered up his own brother when Dean was feeling lovelorn and in desperate need of a good screw? And yet, not once in their four years of friendship, in the many conversations of Gabriel needing godly perfection in his partner did Dean ever bring up his brother.

Now here they were, the night before Graduation, Sammy finally coming to visit Dean after all this time, even showed up a day early to spend some quality time with his brother before the rest of the family showed up, and Dean was giving him that sock on the doorknob look. What could he do really? He’d never gotten in the way of Dean’s conquest before, even if he’d spent a few nights in the common area, Dean had spent just as many in return, and when they’d gotten a place together off campus, he’d always respected his and Cas’s ‘alone time’. So much so that the only decent thing to do was for Cas to move in and Gabe to take Cas’s place. So yeah, he’d take Sammy home with him and try not to make a pass at the highschooler, but for just a few more weeks, he’d vehemently pointed out earlier in the day, he was eighteen and going to Stanford in the fall, thank you very much.

Gabriel silently agreed, giving him the signal they’d worked up in freshman year, Dean smiled widely and kissed Cas full mouthed, causing Sammy to choke a little on his water. Another half hour passed before Dean got Sammy alone to tell him he’d be bunking with Gabriel instead of with him, Gabe could tell it hadn’t gone over too well. He didn’t see Dean look guilty too often, but when he did it was a sight to behold, he couldn’t feel bad for his friend though, after all he would be having sex tonight, Gabriel no so much. What was interesting was the bitch face ‘little’ Sammy gave Dean for a full five minutes before refocusing his attention to Gabriel and Cas. Did they enjoy college, their majors, plans for continuing education, of course Cas still had another year before his graduation, but Gabriel had plans to take a semester before continuing at a different school for his masters. Gabriel knew it was just a way for the younger brother to ignore the older and distract himself, but by the time they were heading out he did seem genuinely interested in their conversation about Gabriel traveling the world to eat-pray-love, but mostly just eat and love.

Their apartments weren’t really that far away from each other, still within walking distance of campus and most of their haunts, so it hadn’t been a hardship to Gabe and Cas to switch, except the moving of all of their stuff, it just so happened that from this restaurant Dean and Cas were home first leaving Gabriel and Sam to walk two more blocks. That was when Sam let it out, Gabriel trying to ease the anger where he could, but he had to admit the guy did have a point. For four years he hadn’t been able to visit his brother and the only time they’d really had were holiday breaks because Dean had gotten a job here in sophomore year and never went home for the summer except for about two weeks. Gabriel knew those two weeks, it was the time every summer he and Cas were forced into ‘quality time’ with the family. Gabriel tried explaining that it was different once you got to college, the freedom of living your own life, you didn’t see it as leaving your family behind, just growing up and having a life of your own. You still loved them, even if you didn’t feel a need to see them all the time. But yeah, Dean could of gone one or two nights without sex to spend time with his brother.

It wasn’t until they were behind closed doors that Gabriel got nervous. He’d just dished up some ice cream, like Sammy, no Sam, he had insisted on Sam on the walk home, like Sam was some child who could be placated with a sugary treat, when said child declared that if Dean was having sex tonight there was no reason he couldn’t. Gabriel had laughed, at first, trying to calm the giant down, explaining that it was far too late to go looking for a good time, most of the undergrads had already left for the summer, and the graduates were probably already turning in, the bars would be dead tonight, and where would they go anyways, Gabriel wasn’t getting kicked out of his apartment the night before graduation. There was a glint in Sam’s eye that told Gabriel the safest place he could be was out of his apartment, he tried to reason it away. Sam was only eighteen, still in high school, was just angry, there was no way someone that attractive was looking at him like that.

Yet not only was he looking at him like that, he was pushing him against the wall and devouring his mouth. Those large hands making quick work of Gabriel’s belt and slacks, palming him through his boxers, and yes he had not moaned like that since Kali had used the hot wax. Before Gabriel knew what was happening Sam was on his knees, removing Gabe’s boxers, bruising his hips with those large hands and giving the worlds best blow job. Hell the only reason he was still upright was because Sam had him pinned to the wall and when his knees gave out Sam’s shoulders supported them. His hands fisting Sam’s hair, he used every profanity he knew as he gave it up like a virgin on prom night. Sam drank him down, as those hazel eyes looked up at him wickedly, one large hand pumping him down to the last drop. Sam licking his lips like a kitten who’d had, and thoroughly enjoyed, their cream. It was when Sam started grabbing at his ass, finger dragging at his rim did Gabriel realize Sam wasn’t anywhere near done.

He had Gabriel up and in his arms in one movement, carrying him to the bedroom and dropping the spent man on the bed. Gabriel watched with fascination as Sam stripped and crawled on top of him. He peeled off Gabriel’s shirt and hooked his legs over his shoulders, lifting his ass to his mouth and proceed to eat him out like there was no tomorrow. Gabriel was past screaming, he whimpered and cried to the air, every nerve on end and mixing between pleasure and pain. He felt Sam grin into his ass and pulled on that long brown hair, which only caused Sam to hum against his hole. Gabriel hadn’t expect such a thing to arouse him, but he was getting hard again, slowly, but he could feel the strain and the need for release building again.

How the hell did Sam know how to do this? In the entirety of Gabriel’s sexual life, which admittedly wasn’t very long, no one had ever treated him like this. Taking him so forcefully, but giving so much pleasure at the same time. By the time Sam took his tongue away and was asking if he had lube Gabriel was beyond incoherent, he gestured weakly to the stand beside his bed. Sam lowered him back down and crawled over him, grinding his rock hard, throbbing dick against Gabriel’s half hard one, fingers flirting with erect nipples. Gabriel felt he should return the pleasure he was receiving, he was giving new meaning to ‘lazy lay’, and if Sam was giving this good, Gabriel had half an idea that he’d like him to come back, but what reason would he have if he didn’t get anything in return for all his hard work?

Sam was smiling down at him as he grabbed their dicks together in his massive hand and brought him back to life. Kissing him with tongue and teeth, telling him he’d wanted this for so long, since Dean had showed them that first picture of his crazy roommate. How he dreamed about him, and all the things he wanted to do to him, wanted done to him. He lifted Gabriel back up and a lube coated finger slid in him, Gabriel felt a little shame at how easily, considering everything he’d just heard, but Sam smiled anyways and added another, pumping him slowly, then adding a third, that scream he thought was gone tore from his throat, Sam smirked, hit his prostate and removed his fingers. Gripping Gabriel’s ass he pushed in.

Gabriel was a mewling, writhing mess, tears rolling from his eyes as Sam trust deeper. Sam muttering and grinning at how tight he was, Gabriel tried to contradict him but all that came out was ‘so big’ ‘so good’. That must have been right because Sam beamed at him and pushed deeper, giving shallow trust as he worked his way inside. Some of Gabriel’s senses started coming back, enough for him to roll his hips in time to Sam’s trusts, meeting them and helping Sam slide in him more. Hand on his own dick, he jerked erratically when Sam finally slammed against him fully, Gabriel convinced he would break in two. Then Sam pulled out and not by a little, and slammed into him again, tearing Gabriel apart all over again, his hips bucking wildly until Sam took them in hand and exerted his dominance over the older man again.

It was long and he didn’t know how Sam did it, having so much control, he’d hit Gabriel’s prostate a few times and that’d been it, coming over their bellies, Sam’s easy smile turning into focus as he bent and spread Gabriel to his own desires, finally when the blonde knew he couldn’t take anymore, when he was going to have to convince Sam that he’d get him off with a fantastic hand job, did the giant still, grabbing onto Gabriel tightly and grunting and moaning as he emptied into Gabriel, spilling past his rim and over thighs and ass, legs giving out he collapsed onto the smaller man, smiling and satiated. It was an awkward and uncomfortable position but they were both too blissed out to care as they drifted into sleep, bodies intertwined, arms wrapped around the other.

 

Gabriel awoke to pounding, his body sore and weighted down. He cracked an eye to see his best friend’s little brother still draped over him, and if the soreness of his ass was any indication, still in him as well. Then the pounding again, someone at his door. He was half convinced he’d slept through graduation and that was his family, no doubt very pissed, pounding at his door, but one glance to the clock told him it was only a little after two in the morning, there was only one person who knocked on his door at two am and it really was the last one he wanted to see. Not like he could really hide though, not that he wanted to, Gabriel knew what this would be about, might as well get it all out now. He pushed at Sam, who only clung to him tighter, Gabriel smirked and ruffled his hair, promising him goodness if he’d only move now. It was more his effort than Sam’s that removed the soft dick from his ass, with a hiss of pleasure and pain as the dried lube and semen cracked and pulled at him, trying to keep Sam in his rightful place.

He kissed the giant affectionately before grabbing his robe and limping to the door. The lights were still on in the kitchen dinette area, two bowls of melted ice cream on the counter. His clothes a small pile in the hallway, a slight dent in the wall where he’d thrown his head back, everything else remarkably in place, considering how wreaked his body felt. And still the pounding, with a muffled voice calling for him. Gabriel stared at the door a moment, it was still unlocked, so the answer to that unspoken question was yes it could be worse, big brother could of found little brother in the arms of his friend, naked and so clearly sexed up.

Gabriel took a breath, sighed and opened the door, Dean stood on the other side, looking appropriately guilty and worried. Shockingly Cas was with him looking pissed. He was sure the sight he presented was not what they were expecting, he pulled the robe a little tighter as Dean explained they’d come for Sam, apologizing for unloading him on Gabriel and how inappropriate and thoughtless it was, his words losing sincerity with each syllable as he peered into the apartment, eyes settling on the melted ice cream and mouth forming a hard line. Gabriel was almost certain he could explain away the waste of sugar, but was certain there was nothing he could do about the image of Sam emerging from his room in nothing but his boxers that he was just pulling up to his hips, God he had gorgeous hips. Dean had Gabriel against the wall, holding him by the collar of his robe, yelling about ‘taking advantage’ and ‘just a kid’ before said kid easily wrested Dean’s hands away from Gabriel and was moving him back toward the door. Explaining quite calmly that he was grown and able to make his own decisions and if Dean hadn’t of kept them apart for so long he wouldn’t be so surprised right now. Gabriel was in the middle of trying to figure out who looked more shocked, Dean, Cas, or himself when Sam explained that he’d be over to change clothes in the morning but right now he and Gabriel were going back to bed and closed the door in Dean’s face.

Gabriel was in slight awe as Sam turned, smiled broadly, and walked over to him, pulling their bodies close as lips found lips. Then he had Gabriel over his shoulder and was most resolutely carrying him back to bed as Gabriel tried to explain how he was an old man compared to Sam and couldn’t go anymore, Sam shushing him and telling him it would be alright, he’d be gentle this time.

~ fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this with it but it felt like such crack I couldn't actually include it with the actual story, only continue if you want to see my crazy.
> 
> \- PostScript -
> 
> They drifted back to sleep as they lazily stroked each other and kissed and explored the others body.
> 
> They woke to the alarm, they showered together, finishing their hand jobs from before sleep. Gabriel suited up and Sam slid on his jeans and shirt, then made his way to Deans as Cas joined Gabriel and everyone met up for breakfast. The entirety of Dean and Gabriel’s families. A day of ceremony and congratulations later found Gabriel asleep in Sam’s arms on Dean’s couch as their families looked on and commented to each other how they always thought they’d make such a cute pair if they could ever get them to meet. They’d only waited to send Sam for so long because they didn’t want all those messy legal issues and teenage hormones running rampant, and insisting on family time every summer so Gabriel wouldn’t do something foolish. Their parents smiled to each other on the fine matches they’d made and plotted how to get Gabriel to take his Masters at Stanford and discussed colors for Dean and Cas’s wedding, a wedding Dean and Cas didn’t know they were having and were thinking that yes, they’d like to be Sam and Gabriel right now, asleep and oblivious to their families machinations.
> 
> ~~~


End file.
